


i just want my sweater back

by WhereverMyWay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Exhibitionism Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mild Degradation, Panty Kink, Profanity, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Bang Chan, dom!reader, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhereverMyWay
Summary: It was simple, really: your boyfriend, Bang Chan, wanted his sweater back. Sure, he wanted it back because it smelled like you, but he still wanted it back. Why hereallywanted it back wasn’t that important.-requested on tumblr.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	i just want my sweater back

**Author's Note:**

> recommended tracks: [often by the weeknd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fzx4EwvueKw), [skin by rihanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9cYF7kIlEQ)
> 
> disclaimer: any reference to persons in this work of fiction are purely coincidental. the characters referenced from Stray Kids are interpretations loosely based on their personalities in the group and do not represent the real people behind the personas. if this, or any of the content included in the warnings above make you uncomfortable, please stop reading now.

“Baby,” Chan whined, lightly tugging on the pullstrings of the hoodie you were wearing. “Can you please just give it back to me? You can have a different one of mine. I just want my sweater back.”

You shook your head a couple of times, honestly loving watching him unravel as he begged and pleaded for you to return his well-worn black sweater. “It’s warm and I wanna keep wearing it. It’s January, baby. This is my favourite sweater, too.” In his defence, you did have it for about a week straight at this point, deliberately wearing it every single day.

Deep down inside, you knew he secretly wanted it for nefarious purposes. Whenever he stopped by to visit you, you would always find a suspicious amount of your worn clothing missing from your laundry basket. Miraculously, you always managed to find them in his dirty clothes pile back in the dorm, conspicuous new stains somehow appearing every time before he had washed them.

“Yeah, it’s January, which means I’m cold, too,” you mockingly whine back at him. “What am I gonna do when you take the best sweater anyone could ask for? Freeze?“ You weren’t actually bothered by his request, but you did like making him squirm a little bit.

Chan groans, tilting his head back. “Baby,” he whines. You loved watching him unravel at the smallest things. He took in a long, calculated breath and brought his head back down to give you a pleading stare. “Pretty please.”

Those were the magic words that you knew he wanted you to proceed with reckless abandon, unless he uttered a safeword. “So,” you say, reaching in your pocket as you pull out a pair of your worn panties that you found in his laundry basket earlier, “are you gonna admit the truth? You want your sweater back so you can make it filthy because you love the way I smell? Make it filthy like my stolen panties?”

He blinks a couple of times, trying to act natural, like you hadn’t caught him in the act. Syllables sputter from his mouth, but he can’t quite make them string together in his favour. He shakes his head side to side nervously.

“Lock the door and return to me on your knees,” you confidently say, as you sit up on his bed. Chan takes in a deep breath, turning on his heel to lock his door. He then returns in front of you, timidly taking his assumed position, tucking his wrists behind his back, looking down at the floor. 

“Are you going to be a good little slut?” You lean down, lifting his chin to look up towards you. “Are you going to be honest and admit to me why you _really_ wanted your sweater back?”

Chan’s eyes look up to yours for a brief moment before returning to the ground. “I’m sorry, mistress,” he whines, biting his lip back. 

“What is it, baby?” You croon with a sickly sweet tone, waiting for him to confess his sins to you. “Are you embarrassed?”

Chan sucks back a quick breath and closes his eyes in shame. “I love the way you smell, mistress, especially after a long week like this.”

“Is that so?” A devious smile comes up on your face. “What does my naughty little slut do when he steals his mistress’ well-worn clothing and has it to himself?”

The man in front of you uncomfortably whines, shifting around awkwardly and allowing for the arousal between his legs to settle for a moment. “I use your clothes,” he mewls with no real answer.

“That’s a terrible answer,” you say, pressing your clothed foot up against his erection, eliciting a soft, but needy gasp from the man beneath you. Chan shudders and curls into himself a bit. “You know it, too, so you’d best be honest before I’m forced to punish you.”

The truth was, Chan loved it when you pushed him around like this. He loved it when the two of you would have little quickie sessions around the dorm. Nearly every time the two of you snuck around the house for a quick fuck, you would slide your panties off and press them to his lips, using them as a makeshift gag. He knew that if any of the other guys saw him in such compromising positions, nobody would take him seriously again, and something about that caused his heart to pump faster.

There was a time where Minho almost caught both of you in the studio. You had been leaning up against the console table and Chan was peering up your skirt, staring at your exposed skin. Your foot was up against Chan’s crotch, panties crumpled up in your hand, as the door opened. You made a quick movement, readjusting yourself to just look like you were leaning against the panel, giving Chan a firm scolding for working so hard and for so long.

“I’mjust looking for a flash drive, don’t mind me,” Minho awkwardly stated as he grabbed something off of the coffee table behind Chan. He made a pointed effort not to look at either of you, but he did have a smirk on his face before he darted back out through the front door. 

“Oh my god,” Chan whined, bending forward, looking up at you with pleading eyes. “I thought he was gonna catch us and I was gonna lose it.” He sighed, keeping his palms behind his back. “Mistress, I’m so close, I’m gonna fucking come,” he had whined. “Please, please, please,” he whimpered and opened his mouth as he waited for you to shove your panties into the open space.

It had only been maybe a month or two ago. Both you and Chan had enjoyed the thought of getting caught, but if he was caught submitting to someone else by his bandmates? There would have been no greater sin. It was a source of internal conflict for him, but he loved it.

You press your foot against him a bit firmer, a devious grin on your face. “This is your last warning, baby. Tell me what you do to yourself, what you have the audacity to do with your mistress’ clothing.”

“I,” he starts, a blush creeping up on his face. “Sometimes, I’ll lay in bed when the guys are asleep, and I’ll,” he breaks eye contact with you and closes his eyelids in shame. “I’ll take a pair of your panties from my collection, hold them up to my face while I touch myself and then when I get close, I…” his voice trails off and you run your foot up the length of his cock slowly, from your toes all the way to your heel. Chan rolls his head back and tries to stifle a moan.

“When you get close, you…?”

“I’ll come all over your panties, hide them under my pillow. I don’t want the guys to know about it, so I just kinda keep them there until the morning. I think about it while I fall asleep.”

“Stand up,” you command. Chan obediently does as he’s told, keeping his hands behind his back and avoiding eye contact with you. “So, let me get this straight,” you move to undo the button on his pants, slowly unzipping them, “you’re such a horny slut that you not only jerk off while there are other people in the room, trying to sleep, but you _also_ steal your mistress’ panties and clothing and disrespectfully use them as cumrags?”

Chan meekly nods his head.

“I didn’t hear you,” your voice is stern as you pull his pants down, letting them fall to his ankles. “Use your words and look at me, my filthy slut.”

“Yes, mistress,” he whimpers, turning to look at you. “I get so turned on thinking about you that I can’t help it. Sometimes, I think Changbin can hear me. I don’t know if he actually does, but that turns me on, too.”

“Yeah?” You question, pulling Chan closer to you by the hips and you stand up. “Get on the bed, baby, then tell me more about what you’re thinking.”

Chan does as you ask, making sure to keep his hands behind the small of his back. “I always think about what the other guys would think if they knew about all of the things that you do to me, mistress.”

He inhales sharply as you pull his briefs off, tossing them to the side as his cock quivers as it springs free. You unbutton your jeans and slide them off, watching Chan as he tries so hard not to look at you.

“If they saw me being submissive to you,” he chokes out and his cock twitches in response to whatever he’s thinking about, “I’d never live it down. I’d be so embarrassed, but, honestly, it would be so hot. I just picture them talking down to me, calling me such terrible things. I’d be the group’s slut, not their leader.”

Some precum starts to leak from the tip of his cock, and you bite your lip between your teeth. “You _are_ a slut, but you’re _my_ slut, baby.” You slide your fingers against the crotch of your panties, making sure to get as much fluid mopped up, seeping into the fabric as possible. When the silky fabric is completely soaked through, you slide your panties off and present them in front of Chan’s face.

His eyes immediately open wide as he stares at the panties in front of his face, then he darts his eyes to you, his pupils dilating instantly. “Mistress, please,” he whines, awkwardly shifting a bit. 

You drop them unceremoniously over his face. “I’m not gonna gag you this time, baby,” you say softly, bending down to his ear. “So, do your best and make sure that you stay good and quiet so your friends don’t hear all the lewd noises you’re going to make for me. Understood?”

Chan nods his head feverishly. “Yes, mistress, I understand,” he breathes out, rolling his eyes back as he takes in the scent of you.

You get on the bed and throw a leg over Chan’s hips, positioning yourself over his lengthy, throbbing cock. As you slowly slide yourself down on him, Chan must have briefly forgotten he didn’t have anything in his mouth to absorb his moans. He lets out a choked cry, moaning until you bend down, pushing the panties up above his lips to give him a quick kiss and gently bite his bottom lip.

“You’ve gotta be quiet, baby,” you whisper, “unless you _want_ everyone to hear you. Is that what you want?” 

Chan bites his lip back, trying so hard to not make any loud noises, and he shakes his head. “N-no, mistress,” he manages to choke out , “but I’m not gonna last long, I feel it already.” A look of embarrassment washes over his partially visible face and he goes back to nibbling on his lips.

“That’s okay, baby,” you say as you quickly bring your hips down against his. Chan’s eyes tear open, rolling back as he arches his back up and lets out a soft, strangled cry. “You can make it up to me after.”

“Wanna,” Chan whimpers, “ah, wanna make you happy, mistress.” You sit back on your heels and grind up and down on his cock, enjoying how it completely fills you up and puts pressure on all of the right places inside of you. “Make you come with my tongue. Gonna make you come so hard, mistress,” he continues to pant out.

“What a good little slut,” you say in a hushed tone, rolling your pelvis up against Chan’s. “I’m gonna make you come inside me, then make you clean all of it up, baby.”

“Ah, fuck,” Chan groans, his body shifting in discomfort. “Mistress, I’m already, ah, can I please?”

“‘Please’, what? Use your words.”

“Please let me come inside you, mistress.” He writhes a bit and bites his lip so hard that the skin starts to turn white. “Please let your filthy slut come.”

You grind up against his cock a few more times, then trail a hand down his chest. “Come for me, baby.”

It happens almost instantaneously. Chan arches his back higher and lets out a desperate, choked-up moan as you feel his cum spill inside of you. “Fuck,” he whines, shaking beneath you a bit before he’s able to settle back down. You pull the panties off of his face, and a warm smile creeps up on your face. Watching Chan unravel was always your favourite part of being intimate with him. 

You look down at Chan, bending at the waist to give him a deep, loving kiss. “I love you, Chan,” you bend down to his ear and whisper, “but I’m running out of panties thanks to you.”


End file.
